Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdeczki w Trasie!
Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdeczki w Trasie '(ang. Total Drama: Starlets on the Road!) - Polskie Reality-Show które produkują pierwszy raz w współpracy Spectara123 i Quai. Każde Show ma swoją niepowtarzalną gwiazdę ale te show ma ich aż 12! Niezwykła alter-ego'istka Maggie i jej pomocniczka, Catherine, porwą największe gwiazdy TD w podróż dookoła świata po niezbyt dużą ale wziąć jarą sumę Miliona Dolarów. Wdadzą się w największe konflikty, największe biby tej dekady by tylko pokazać że drugich jak ich, nie ma na świecie. Nasze sławy będą podróżować Rusho-Mobilem - Rushowym autobusem specjalnie wykonanym na zlecenie Maggie! ''Zostaną podzieleni na 3 drużyny: "Fatima na Odwyku", "Hipnotajzing" i "Zrób Mi Dobrze <3" Gwiazdy <3: *Jarosław - Największy bliźnierca świata <3 *Nina - Prześpi się nawet z Alkomatem ^^ *Vicey - Bardzo Hipnotajzing <3 *Fatima - Jej to przedstawiać nie trzeba! Diva ^^ *Czeska Nicky - Szukająca Miłosza <3 *Majli - Sztukę Twerkowania ma we krwi ^^ *Lukaninho Junior II - Syn piłkarza czy coś tam <3 *Luciana - Lukonamierzacz, fanka sportu! ^^ *Paolo - Lubi wymiotować <3 *Christina - Puściła się nawet z hydrantem! ^^ *Rolanda - Seksowna dziunia szukająca alfonsa <3 *Kunegunda - Szekszi króliczek youtubers! ^^ Ekipa: *Maggie - Prowadząca <3 *Catherine - Słodka pomoc prowadzącej ^^ *Dickson - Jamnik obecnie należący do Majli. Odcinki *''Tytuły odcinków Polskich od Angielskich mogą się różnić.'' *>>> Trailer <<< Drużyny: Fatima na Odwyku: left|130px *Fatima (k) *Jarosław *Czeska Nicky *Rolanda Hipnotajzing: left|130px *'''Vicey (1k) *Kunegunda *Luciana *Lukaninho Zrób Mi Dobrze <3: left|130px *Christina (k) *'Paolo' *Nina *Majli Tabele: Powody eliminacji: *'12. Vicey - '''Okazała się zbyt wkurzająca dla reszty drużyny. *'11. Paolo -''' Majli uznała że jako jedyny się nie starał w zadaniu a reszta jej uwierzyła. Uczestników: Wyników: Legenda: : - dziewczyna : - chłopak : - zwycięstwo dzięki niemu; wygrana indywidualna : - wygrana drużynowa : - przegrana drużynowa : - remis : - ani wygrana ani przegrana : - eliminacja przez głosowanie : - eliminacja przez przegraną : - eliminacja przez wybór prowadzącego : - dobrowolne opuszczenie programu : - zagrożenie Ciekawostki: *Pierwsza współpraca Quai'a i Spectary. <3 *Postacie zapożyczone od wspaniałych przyjaciół autorów. <3 *Tłumaczenia tytułów ficku Polskiego i Angielskiego w obydwu przypadkach są inne, jednak są bliskoznacznie do siebie podobne xD *Dickson to jamnik który będzie pojawiał się co jakiś czas, głównie przy boku Majli zamiast karła. Nie będzie jednak w show występował cały czas więc można go nazwać postacią epizodyczną. Informacja <3: Jest to coś ciekawego, ogłaszamy więc konkurs który będzie rozgrywał się podczas trwania całego sezonu. Co musicie zrobić? Wysłać nam na adres '"spectralne_zuo@tlen.pl" ' Wasz pomysł na odwiedzone miejsce i zadanie. Jeśli nam się spodoba, zostanie umieszczone w odcinku. Oczywiście, tutaj nie chodzi tylko o jeden odcinek. Możecie wymyślić zadania i miejsca do odcinka 3,5,7 i 9. Liczym na to że wyślecie do nas te fajne zadania i miejsce. Konieczne przy wysłaniu tego wszystkiego jest wysłanie również nazwy użytkownika. :3 Nagrodą jest nietykalność swojego zawodnika w danym odcinku <3 Pozdrowienia od autorów ^^ Jeśli jednak nie masz e-maila, nie musisz się obawiać. ^^ Możesz wysłać swoje propozycje na privie do Spectary123 lub Quai'a. Kategoria:Fikcje Spectary123 i Quai'a Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Gwiazdeczki w Trasie!